


Marked

by aravenwood



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cannibalism, Danny Whump, Drabble, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: When Danny is found in the forest a week after he disappears, Steve is disgusted when he finds strange marks over his body.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this a few days ago as a sort of...I guess sort of as a therapy session. Writing is probably the only thing keeping me calm right now, so this is one of a bunch of drabbles I have. I thought I would post it.
> 
> As with my previous fic, Danny and Steve might be a little out of character? So if they are then sorry! I hope you enjoy reading it anyway.

When they found Danny in the forest a week after he’d disappeared, Steve thought that he was dead. He didn’t respond to the increasingly frantic calls of his name nor to the initial violent shakes of his shoulder when Steve reached his side. His skin was pale and icy cold to the touch, his clothes were torn and dirty and his lips were turning blue from the cold. He looked like he’d been through hell but as far as Steve could tell, there wasn’t a single mark or injury to speak of the mistreatment they’d assumed he would have faced.

But Steve was almost desperate for there to be something. The alternative was that Danny had left of his own accord; wandered on his own for a week with no food or shelter, only the rainwater and maybe the occasional stream to drink from. But he looked exhausted, pale and thin, all signs of a man who had done exactly that.

What could have made him run away? It just didn’t make any sense, Danny had no reason to disappear from his own life when he had his daughter and he had his job. He seemed happy, and happy men didn’t just disappear.

“Hey, Danno? Come on bud, wake up, wake up for me Danno,” Steve called, shaking his partner’s shoulder all the while feeling for blood or a bump on Danny’s head that might explain his current condition. He found nothing, just dirty, tangled hair with a few twigs and leaves clinging to thick clumps. Unconsciously he tried to work some of them out. Danny would hate to wake and find his hair like this.

His other hand slid down Danny’s arm to his wrist, wincing at how wet the other’s skin was. He started to rub his hand up and down to create a little heat, hoping that it might revive Danny a little. As he draggd his hand from Danny’s wrist to his forearm, the damp shirt clung to his palm and dragged up a little. Steve’s fingers brushed broken skin. He rolled the sleeve the rest of the way up and found a circle of bloody gashes on the inside of Danny’s arm. None of them were deep but an examination of the other arm found a matching set of wounds. Steve almost threw up when he realised what they were.

Bite marks.

The nurses who examined Danny upon arrival at the hospital revealed more wounds of the same kind on his upper arms and on the fleshiest part of his stomach and sides. There were even a couple of them on his collarbone, barely hidden by the collar of his shirt. They were cleaned and covered with gauze and almost forgotten about in favour of dealing with the more urgent ailments which were keeping him unconscious. In his system they found traces of rohypnol and in a way Steve was relieved because that gave a reason for Danny’s unresponsiveness. Everything else was solved with IVs, blankets and heat pads, but it wasn’t for almost eighteen hours that he began to show signs of awareness. As his fingers twitched beneath Steve’s, the other man leaned forwards and placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully avoiding the numerous patches of gauze.

“Danny? You ok, man?”

Danny rolled his head to the side and wearily opened his eyes, He looked healthier now, but still drained like he needed to sleep for several more days. It was clear that he was struggling to keep his eyes open, but they were filled with determination despite the layer of fog.

“Hey. Did they uh, did they get me?” he asked sluggishly.

“They?”

Danny swallowed thickly and grimaced as if he was in pain. He ran one trembling hand over the gauze on his opposite forearm, then began to pick at the tape on one corner. Steve smacked his hand away and expected an argument. Instead Danny just sighed. “Yeah, they. The fucking…fucking cannibals, Steven. Tried to fucking eat me. Didn’t even cook me first, like I was some kind of fucking steak tartare.”

The way Danny’s voice trembled had Steve wanting to demand that he lead the way to the ones who had hurt him so that he could put a bullet through every single one of their damn skulls. He had a disturbing image in his head of faceless cannibals fighting over Danny; poking him, prodding him, fucking seasoning him like he was a piece of meat. Steve wanted to throw up.

But he couldn’t, not in front of Danny. He had to act like everything was alright or Danny might get huffy and retreat, and he couldn’t let the other deal with this on his own. Steve wouldn’t allow it.

He paused. “You okay, man?”

Danny looked away then, eyes falling to the gauze on his left side. They flickered with something like disgust, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

Steve didn’t believe him, not for a single second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
